


this isn't as romantic as i thought it would be

by gigaparsec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigaparsec/pseuds/gigaparsec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas attempt to cuddle. ["Attempt" is the key word in this situation.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	this isn't as romantic as i thought it would be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comacinema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comacinema/gifts).



When it stars, Cas is too embarrassed to talk about it to Dean. He first brings the idea up to Sam, while he's up in the morning and Dean is still in bed, hungover from the night before. Sam is just drinking his morning coffee and looking at the paper for job information when Cas starts the conversation the only way he knows how.

"Sam." He says.

Sam doesn't glance up from his paper. "Hmm?"

Cas clears his throat, nervous. "I...I'd like to ask you a question.

Sam stops and looks up. "Yeah?"

Yet again, Cas clears his throat.

Sam drops the paper as his eyebrows wrinkle. "Are you okay, Cas?" 

"The question I need to ask you is about Dean," Cas blurts. 

Sam nods. "Alright. Shoot."

Cas swallows. "What I need, Sam, is...well. Advice."

"Okay. Yeah. Keep going."

The angel rolls his eyes. "No, don't you understand? _Romantic_ advice."

"Oh." Sam pauses. It takes a minute before he smiles. "Ohh," he says knowingly.

Castiel rolls his eyes again. "Can I just ask you my question?"

"By all means." Sam grabs his mug and walks over to the coffee maker.

"Well..." Cas begins. He clears his throat. "Dean and I have been...there's been something...mutual, here, that we have been acting upon - excuse me, practicing - for a while now."

Sam nods. "Yeah. You guys are pretty much dating, right?" He stops. "Don't tell Dean I said that."

Cas nods. "Dating, right. And you know I want this romantic relationship to be...normal. Normal by twenty first century human standards."

Sam looks over at Cas. "Are you trying to ask me something?"

Cas looks down at the ground. "I was under the impression it was standard custom for most Earth couples to share a bed," he says to the floor.

This makes Sam stop. "Wait. Are you saying you want to...?" He blinks. "Are you saying you and Dean haven't yet?"

"What do you mean?" 

"You know...?" Sam sets down his coffee mug and makes an O with his right thumb and index fingers. Cas stares. Sam then proceeds to insert the index finger of his left hand into the circle.

Cas tilts his head. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm asking if you're trying to get into Dean's pants."

Cas looks down at the ground. "That was not my intention," he mumbled.

Sam leans back against the counter. "So...what's the deal? You're just trying to...cuddle him?"

Cas doesn't take his eyes off of the ground. "Well...yes."

Sam smiles and laughs. "Oh my God. Oh my...you want to cuddle with him? Oh my _God_. That's adorable."

Cas still doesn't look up.

Sam sighs and steps over to Cas, laying a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Look. Dude. I'll talk to Dean about it for you."

Cas doesn't respond. Instead, he turns around and shuffles awkwardly out of the room.

Sam sighs to himself while he waits for Dean to get up.

\- 

Sam brings the morning conversation up later that night when he and Dean are on a stakeout. He sends Cas to a shop in town to gather information, a move Dean was opposed to, but Sam insisted.

They're about an hour in when Sam drops his binoculars and looks at Dean. He coughs. "You know, Castiel talked to me this morning."

"Fabulous." Dean continues looking through his binoculars.

"He asked for advice," Sam says.

Dean grunts.

"Relationship advice."

Dean doesn't respond to that.

"You know who he asked me about? You."

Dean continues looking engrossed in the scene outside.

"He says he considers you two a couple."

Dean drops his binoculars. "Sam, will you just shut up?" 

"He says he wants your relationship to be normal."

"Sam."

"Dean, you don't have to act like you're not into him. I see the way you look at him, for Christ's sake. You like him."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Sam -"

Sam sighs. "Listen." He lays a hand on Dean's. "You like Castiel. Castiel likes you. You've got something mutual there. You don't need to worry."

Dean tugs his hand away from Sam's and picks up his binoculars again. The Impala becomes silent once again.

It's silent for about fifteen minutes before Dean speaks again. "What exactly was Castiel asking about?"

"He was asking about sharing a bed."

Dean's cheeks turn red. "Oh God."

"Not like that, you pervert." Sam says. "This is _Cas_ we're talking about. He wants to cuddle with you, buttbrain."

Dean's cheeks don't become any less red. "Oh _God_."

Sam laughs. "Come on, you dork! Haven't you ever spooned with someone before?"

"Come on, man!" Dean says. He drops the binoculars and looks at Sam. "Do I look like a cuddler to you?"

"Actually?" Sam smiles. "You sort of do."

Dean scowls and elbows Sam as hard as he can, which just prompts Sam to laugh. "You're an idiot," Sam says.

"You're a...you're a whatever," Dean mumbles.

"A _whatever_?" Sam says, which makes Dean scowl more. "Come on, man. I'm not doing this to make you feel awkward." He pauses. "I'm doing this because your _boyfriend_ asked me to."

"Not my boyfriend!" Dean yells, and goes back to his binoculars. This time, Sam follows suit.

-

The brothers reunite with Cas later that night at the hotel room. The night is fairly normal. The boys play cards, Castiel watches TV, and for once, they don't worry about the case they're working. The night comes and goes, and Sam quickly stands up, streches, and yawns.

"Well, gents, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," he says. "I'm hitting the hay."

Castiel looks over at Sam, and then Dean. "I'll be here if you need me," he says says.

Dean sighs quietly to himself. "God help my poor soul," he mumbles, and then stands up. "Actually, Cas...you should..."

Cas stares at him. So does Sam.

"I mean..." Dean scratches the back of his neck. "We should..."

Dean glances over to Sam, and then to Cas. He throws his hands up in the air. "You jerks know what I mean."

"Idiots," he mumbles, and walks into the bathroom.

-

Once Dean's done showering and brushing his teeth, he finds that Castiel is already sitting on top of the bed, hands clasped in lap, legs sprawled out. "You trying to seduce me, Cas?"

Cas looks up at Dean. "What? No! That's...that's not what I meant at all, Dean!"

Dean rolls his eyes. "I was just messing with ya. Jesus." He jumps on the bed and glances over at a still fully-clothed Cas. "You seriously going to sleep in that trenchcoat, man?" 

Castiel shrugs. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Dean laughs. "Dude, I know you don't sleep, but can you at least get in your underwear like a normal person?"

The angel looks alarmed. Dean sighs. "You can leave your undershirt on, too."

Cas awkwardly removes his coat, followed by his suit, shoes, and socks, folding them neatly and laying them on the floor. He jumps back in bed in a white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts.

Dean pulls back the covers and pulls himself in. Cas continues to sit on the made portion of the bed.

Dean glances over at Cas. Cas looks at him, then pulls back his portion of the bedding. 

The two are silent for what seems like an hour. Then, Castiel wordlessly schooches towards Dean under the covers, until the two are touching. 

"Cas," Dean says.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing."

Castiel pauses. After a moment, he hesitantly responds, "I was under the impression that we were supposed to be touching."

Dean wants to sigh, but instead, he finds himself swallowing. Oh God. Oh God, he's actually nervous about this. If only Sammy could see this, he thinks to himself. I mean, if he could, I'd probably kill him.

Castiel swallows, too. "Are you okay, Dean? Are we not supposed to touch...?"

"No! No, it's fine." Dean responds quickly. "Completely fine, man."

Cas smiles at him. And to his own suprise, he finds himself smiling back.

"Goodnight," Cas whispers.

"Goodnight," Dean says back.

And Dean finds himself drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is Hayden's late Christmas present, which I couldn't manage to upload earlier, because AO3 hates me. But it's here now, so....I suppose it's a New Year's present instead?
> 
> so yeah i've been watching a lot of tv lately and this came out a lot more like a screenplay than a fic oh my god this is so dialouge heavy!
> 
> (I apologize for everything that this fic is. Sometimes I cannot believe my own stupidity. Regardless, I hope you at the very least enjoyed that I tried. I really did.)
> 
> (where is that "you tried" star when you need it, man)


End file.
